


how to move on (without you by my side)

by Rainycat



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Link Dies, M/M, Suicide, Suicide trigger warning, This fic is Not Happy, like... mind the tags, that's the premise of the fic, those last three are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainycat/pseuds/Rainycat
Summary: the weight of link's loss catches up to himmind the tags.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	how to move on (without you by my side)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the third time i've said this but mind the tags, this fic isn't happy

Getting his memories back wasn’t the hard part. Oh sure, running through the castle, chasing ghosts wasn’t exactly the  _ best _ way Link thought to spend a Sunday afternoon… but it was worth it for the memories.

The memories of  _ him _ , of deep blue feathers brushing against his skin in the morning light, the biting chill of their roost offset by warm feathers pressing against his skin in their shared hammock. 

The nagging feeling that something was  _ missing _ only compounded when he freed Medoh and met the one he’d been searching for, ever since he woke up lost and alone. The one he’d known was waiting for him, even when he didn’t know them.

Revali. 

And the crushing grief that came with realizing that Revali was  _ dead _ , gone, never to hold Link again, never to fuss over his braids, to hide his worry behind sharp words to save face for their fellow Champions.

He was  _ gone _ . 

And how was Link to cope? All he knew was that his home was gone, turned into the Flight Range, the updrafts stinging his cheeks and whipping away any tears before they could slip down his face. The biting cold as bitter as he remembered, but his grief pulling at him all the same. 

If he listened, he could almost hear voices on the wind, familiar words begging, pleading- but it was just the updrafts, he rationalized. 

The weight of Revali’s bow on his back dragged him down, pulling him down, down, down to the ground, an irrefutable reminder of what he had lost every time he nocked an arrow, every time he looked to the west and saw Medoh aiming her cannons at Ganon’s swirling form.

Ganon. The Beast he’d failed to defeat, before, before everything went to  _ shit _ and  _ collapsed _ and everyone he knew, everyone he  _ loved _ was ripped away from him in one fell swoop.

God, the  _ scream _ of Medoh… it chilled his bones even more than the wind. 

Carefully, Link slipped Revali’s bow off his back, setting it reverently on the platform that bore the Rito sigil under his feet. Someone would find it, he assumed, likely Teba or Harth testing bows or training.

It belonged with the Rito, anyway. That bow wasn’t meant for a Hylian to use, it belonged with the owner.

A shame he couldn’t get it up to Medoh herself. Link shook his head as he stepped closer to the edge, his boots creaking against the worn wood. The years hadn’t been kind to their home, the harsh winds and snow having been cause for replacements and repairs over the years, he could tell. The targets were new, too, ground-up luminous stones creating a bright blue paint to aim at.   


Everything was new, replaced, except him. He was a relic of a bygone age, a man out of time.

A man who should have died with his husband as the Goddess intended, a man who should have kept to his vows and followed Revali even unto the afterlife, whatever that may be.

His fingers brushed against the rails. The ghost of a wing brushed against his back as a shiver ran down his spine.

“I’m sorry, Princess,” he whispered. 

And then he stepped, the wind whistling in his ears, his eyes closed.

Link threw out his arms and  _ laughed _ , the brightest smile on his face as he fell towards the rocky waters below. 

_ ‘I’m coming, Revali.’ _


End file.
